An Angel's Fall
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to "An Angel's Curiosity" and "An Angel's Love" - Nico and Percy are caught red-handed. Nico is a demon, they expect him to break rules and sin. But Percy is an angel and for the lustful sins he committed with a demon, he has to pay the highest price. Can Nico save the love of his life, or will the angel perish without his wings...? demon!Nico/angel!Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || An Angel's Fall || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: An Angel's Fall – And A Demon's Mercy

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; supernatural AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, h/c, off-screen torture, protective+scary!Nico, angels & demons

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hades

Summary: Sequel to "An Angel's Curiosity" and "An Angel's Love" - Nico and Percy got caught in the act and Percy is the one who has to pay the price for that sin.

**An Angel's Fall**

_And A Demon's Mercy_

Contrary to popular belief was the underworld less of an endless torture-chamber ruled by a red-skinned devil but more of an eternal resting place for _all_ souls, good and bad alike. Its lord was Hades, once one of the twelve angels who ruled from the palace of Olympus over the heavens, but he had questioned their elected leader Zeus once too often and had been cast out. The first Fallen Angel. The first demon. He had gathered himself and gotten comfortable in the underworld. Other angels who displeased the Olympian council sometimes joined him, fallen and broken. Though most demons in his realm had been born to one of the Fallen. Like his own son and heir Nico. He was aware of his son's doing though, how Nico kept sneaking onto the Earth to meet his angelic lover. Hades didn't care, as long as it didn't affect him. But now that Nico stood before him, a dangerous and deadly aura surrounding him as he carried a bleeding and unconscious Fallen, now Hades feared that all of this _did_ affect him after all.

"Give him new wings", demanded Nico, his voice tight with anger and unshed tears.

"Oh, since you asked so kindly...", drawled Hades unimpressed before turning serious. "_I_ choose who is worthy of becoming a demon, what fallen angels deserve a second chance. Not you."

"No", growled Nico – and the boy had never defied Hades before. "Not this time. You will _not_ let him die. Percy is... Percy is _mine_. If he dies, I will raise hell and kill the Olympians myself."

Hades had never noticed what kind of power Nico held and how convincing his voice could be. He surely would be capable of convincing a couple hundreds if not thousands of demons to join his cause. Many resented the Olympians. And the raw, pure rage and hatred in Nico's eyes even send shivers down Hades' spine. So far, Nico had proven to be the 'best behaved' of his children, the least murderous or psychopathic. Yet right now, Hades didn't doubt Nico would kill the Olympians with his bare hands. All because of one little angel. Hades stood to take a closer look. The boy was pale and covered in sweat, little whimpers escaping his lips, the stumps on his back where his feathery wings used to be still bleeding, the dripping of the blood onto the marble floor being the only sound in the hall as all others in the throne room held their breath in anticipation.

"He's not fit to be a demon", stated Hades, resting one hand on the clam, cold forehead.

"I _know_", spat Nico angered. "He's pure and innocent and virtuous and good to the core! B—But that didn't matter to those _monsters_. Angels are supposed to obey and stay in heaven. He broke the laws and he kept breaking them _for me_ and he got punished and cast aside because of me. I can't let him _die_ because of me. He's too good for a demon's life, but... but..."

"But it's better than watching him die", whispered Hades softly, something soft in his eyes.

He himself had claimed Zeus' daughter Persephone as his mate when she had been cast aside by the angry queen Hera because Zeus had been unfaithful and impregnated another angel. Hades had gathered the broken, beautiful angel and fixed her to be his queen.

"_Please_, father", begged Nico, looking broken. "I—I can't lose him, I beg you, save him, father."

Hades required certain qualities from the Fallen before he turned them into demons normally. Broken loyalty when it came to the Olympians, the will to fight, a certain degree of sinfulness. But he supposed he could make one exception for his son's sake. The unconscious boy in Nico's arms moaned and screamed in pain as Hades worked his magic on him.

/break\

Percy's whole world was filled with searing pain. Had been ever since he had returned from the beach that evening. He got caught by the guards when he sneaked in and he had been interrogated. The painful kind of interrogation at the hands of Ares, who took a wicked pleasure in this. And then they had sentenced him for his filthy behavior. An impure angel was no angel. They had taken his wings by force and just cast him aside. With his last remaining energy, he had forced his body to keep going until he was at _their_ beach in Montauk, the place where Nico and Percy had shared their first kiss, that first evening after Nico had shown Percy 'the world' (albeit the world was only New York on that first day). After that, he let the darkness claim him.

Nico's whole world was filled with numb agony. It had only been a feeling, a fleeting notion that had made him return to their beach, just to find the most gruesome sight possible – his pure, beautiful angel, torn to shreds, laying in a puddle of his own blood. Hades had no idea how grateful Nico really was for this particular favor. His fingers carded through soft, sweat-soaked hair just as the former angel's eyelids fluttered open to reveal pain-filled, sea-green eyes.

"N—Nico...", gasped Percy out, barely audible and sounding overly exhausted.

"Sh, it's okay, amore, no need to speak", cooed Nico softly. "It's alright, you'll be alright."

"A—am I... dead...?", asked Percy and tried to sit up, panic spreading through him.

Nico's tail pressed down against Percy's stomach, at Percy's current state more than enough force to keep him down. "No. You're not dead. I'd never let you die, mio angelo. But you need to rest."

Percy frowned confused and wanted to swat Nico's tail away, irritated by it. Much to his surprise did a white tail do just what Percy had wanted. Blinking a couple of times, he turned his head.

"I... I'm sorry", whispered Nico and averted his eyes as he watched how Percy slowly took in his new appearance. "I _had_ to save you somehow and it was the only way. B—But... you're beautiful, amore. You're the first demon I've ever seen to have white wings..."

White, large leather-wings, spread out beneath Percy. He ran his finger pads over them and they twitched just as he had to giggle at the tickling feeling. They were _his_. He... was a demon.

"But then you can't call me your angel anymore", frowned Percy, a dark shadow on his face.

"You will always be _my_ angel", whispered Nico, resting one hand against Percy's cheek. "I'm just so sorry on your behalf... Because of me, you lost everything, even nearly... y—your life..."

Percy turned slightly and reached out, but he found himself too weak and exhausted, so he used the advantage of his new tail to make Nico stumble and fall onto the bed, right next to him. "Don't be sorry. You're... all I need. I don't... _They_ don't want me, so I don't need them. You... you want me..."

"Of course I do. I always will", interrupted Nico hastily and laid his arms around Percy's waist.

"Then I'm exactly where I belong", whispered Percy back and craned his neck to kiss Nico's jaw.

"Ti amo, mio angelo. É bello averti qui", murmured Nico, nose buried in Percy's hair. [trans: _I love you, my angel. It's good you're here_]

"Love you too", yawned Percy, eyes closed as he cuddled up to him. "And now we both got tails..."

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
